The Startling Truth
by mrhutch98
Summary: Percy has new feelings about Jason that he can't understand. Is he just afraid of the truth, or foolish?
1. The Disturbing Happy Trail

**Hello readers! So, here's my latest project. Please Please PLEASE leave reviews below. I will love you forever if you do :)**

* * *

I dodge his swipe. It barely misses me to my left. I squint my eyes. He's not half bad. I surge forward, aiming for the center of his breastplate. He sees my move and blocks it with his sword. A smile emerges across my lips.

"Not bad, Grace, I usually destroy you by now," I tease, peeling the helmet off my sweat covered head. All I see is black. I shake my head to get my hair away from my eyes. Annabeth is right, I do need a haircut.

"Not too shabby yourself Jackson." Jason smiles smugly, his blond, sweat covered hair twinkling in the sunlight.

"I'm never shabby, I always kick ass," I reply, smirking. If I know him, I know he will demand a rematch.

"Except for when you go against me," he retorts, raising an eyebrow and smiling back at me. I'm not gonna lie, that face made him look like a god. I respect my bro's beauty, and that is it.

"Oh whatever, you're not that great," I joke with a laugh. He rolls his eyes and drops his sword.

"Sure... I'm starved bro." Jason says, pulling his breastpiece off, his shirt riding up. For the first time, I noticed some blond hairs running down his midsection. Has that been there before? It must have. Why is it that I just noticed it now? I try to shake it off, but something is still bothering me.

"Yeah, let's go to lunch," I mumble. Why did I just notice something as simple as hair? He's looking at me like I have a second head. Actually, I'm sure he's seen something like that before. You get what I'm trying to say. The guy thinks I'm looney. I try to smile it off, but he knows me better.

"What's up?" he asks. I can't tell him. He'd think I went crazy. We can't have that. Maybe the sun's getting to me. Yes, it must be that. I should get a drink.

"Nothing I think the sun's getting to me," I lie, smiling uneasily. Jason raises an eyebrow.

"Sure it is." Jason chuckles, lightly punching me in the arm. "Now, let's go get lunch. I'm starved."

"Of course you are, fatty," I reply, tongue in cheek. He glares at me, still smiling.

"Coming from the guy who eats blue pizza," he retorts, smirking at me knowingly.

"What's wrong with blue pizza?" I whine.

"Never said there was anything wrong."

"Then why mention it?"

"Because it'll make you fat, making you the fatty." Jason says, smirking with victory.

"Whatever, let's just go get our food." I say, shooting him the dirtiest look I can muster. I get a hearty laugh in response. I try to act like I'm mad at Jason. It is not successful. I follow him to the Pavilion.

Once we arrive, I make my way to the Poseidon table and plop myself down. It gets kinda lonely sitting here alone. Occasionally, Jason would sit with me and force Nico to join. Jason calls it the "Big Three Club". Nico says it's stupid, but I think it's pretty sweet. It only happens every one in a while. After getting the usual blue pizza and offering my blue peas to the gods, I fall back on my table and stare off into space. It is extremely boring. Since Hazel's here for a visit, Annabeth is with her and Piper for a "girls day off", which translates into juicy gossip and other gross stuff in the Hades cabin. I could talk to Jason, but he's preoccupied with Nico.

I squint my eyes. Something about Nico talking to Jason bugs me. I just can't put my finger on it. I didn't like that situation at all. I get up and quickly make my way over to the Zeus table. Jason turns around and sees me.

"Hey Perce." Jason smiles. "The Big Three Club reunites!" That comment earned Jason a dirty look from Nico. I smile, a little top big. I only smile because I know it'll bug Nico.

"The best club ever!" I say enthusiatically. I then do the unthinkable. I grab Jason with one hand and Nico with the other and do a group hug. I have no idea what went through my head, but once I wrapped my arms around the two guys, I knew I was dead. Nico was wiggling and cursing like he was on fire. Oops. Looks like I'm gonna be seeing his dad sooner than I thought.

"Woah!" Jason laughs. "Someone's in a good mood."

"Release me Jackson." Nico spits. That tone in his voice is not very pleasant. I let go of them and Nico scurries off, scared of more touching. The displeasure in my stomach is replaced with guilt. Jason's giving me a strange look and Nico is giving me a death glare from far away. What gotten into me? I shake my head. It must be the sun. Yes, the sun. I need a nap.

"Hey bro I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm beat," I say. Jason smirks and calls me a wimp. I'm too freaked to come up with an intelligent reply. I run off to my cabin and lie down. Hopefully this nap fixes whatever has gotten into me.


	2. Nico Speaks Lies

I was walking on the beach, which in itself is not strange. Something about the situation seemed off. This was not a regular walk on the beach. I look over my shoulder, expecting to see something horrible. Nothing. I saw nothing. I let out a breath of relief. I start to wade into the water. I immediately feel more comfortable, as if the water is rejuvenating me. Oh wait, it probably is. Something still seems off. I shrug it off. I dunk my head under and give my normal greetings to the naiads. When I emerge from the lake, I see a sight that I do not need right now, something that does not help my case.

"Yo Perce!" a very shirtless Jason Grace calls from the beach. I try to run back into the water, but the lake seemed to get up and run. Literally. As I chase the lake, I turn to look at Jason. I screamed. Jason's face turned into Annabeth's. This was just too weird. Maybe I'm dreaming... Wait. I am dreaming! I try to pinch myself awake. Nothing. I knew nightmares were horrible, but this is just too much. How can I get away from this mutant thing? I know, it may seem stupid, but I'm dreaming right? What could possibly go wrong? I turn quickly, Jasabeth still chasing me. I soon see the climbing wall and start to climb. Hopefully this'll keep him away. I was wrong. Jasabeth must also be a ninja because he starts jumping all over the place, right below me. Once I reach the top, Jasabeth is right behind me. I look all around. There's nowhere to go... but down. I sigh and run towards the edge.

"Percy no!" Jasabeth says. The voice makes my hair stand straight up. Imagine a mix of Jason and Annabeth's voice, after they both smoked three packs of cigarettes. Hearing that voice is enough to make me jump. The fall felt like forever. I close my eyes and get ready for impact.

THUD!

It hurt more than I suspected. It actually felt kinda real. I open my eyes and realize I'm not outside anymore. I'm on the cabin floor. I sigh in relief. I wonder if I jumped off the bed? I don't care, I'm away from that thing. Man, I'm gonna really need some intense therapy after that. I peel myself off the ground. Obviously sleeping won't fix this. Maybe I should ask someone for advice. But who? I don't think I can even look at Annabeth right now. Jason is obviously not a good idea. Maybe I could try Rachel. No, I think she's busy. Leo would just laugh at me. Maybe I should ask Nico. He wouldn't judge me. I pop my head out of my cabin. The coast is clear. I slink out of my door and make a mad dash across the cabins, going especially fast in front of the Athena cabin.

Now comes the hard part, finding Nico. I think I'll have a better chance finding gold. I sneak to the arena and peek in. I see Jason and try to run before he sees me. I fail. I don't give him time to call me over, I'm off like a bullet. The next place I look is the lake. Good news is that the lake didn't run this time, the bad news is that Nico isn't there. I then run back to the cabins. I look towards the Hades cabin. Wow I'm stupid. Why wouldn't I check there first? Maybe I really am a seaweed brain... I knock on the door and wait for a response. I get none.

"Nico!" Percy yells, knocking again. "Please be home" I hear a very irritated groan coming from the inside. A few seconds later, the door swings open.

"For the last time I'm not gonna tell you what I meant!" Nico huffs. I still don't see how I'm not his type, but whatever.

"It's not about that. Can I come inside?" I ask. Nico sighs.

"Fine, but I'll have you know that you interrupted my midday slumber." Nico grumbles. I quickly scurry inside and plop down onto his bed. I can say, Nico's remodeling sure is working.

"What do you want?" he asks, only slightly irritated.

"I have a little problem," I say. He raises an eyebrow.

"Wait, you came here for advice?" Nico asks, looking confused.

"Maybe, but that's not important."

"Well, what is it?" He asks. I sigh.

"Umm, earlier I was sparring with Jason. After we were done, he took his breastplate off and I saw his happy trai-"

"Woah, woah. Where are you going with this?" Nico interrupts. I roll my eyes.

"If you let me finish, you'll learn."

"Fine, go on."

"Anyways, after seeing it, I felt a weird tingling feeling. It bothered me for some reason."

"Wait, you have a crush on Grace?" Nico asks. He looks slightly amused.

"No! I never said that," I retort, a blush spreading across my face.

"It all makes sense now! That's why you seemed jealous earlier and had the audacity to touch me" Nico says, a slight smile emerging on his face. "This is just too good."

"Don't be ridiculous! We're just bros," I say quickly. I bead of sweat runs down my face.

"Sure.. I bet you wanna give him a bro job," Nico says. My mouth drops. What happened to the Nico I know?! I blame Will...

"W-What?! No! That's gross!" I say, horrified. I can't believe my ears. Where did he even hear those words?!

"Trust me, you just need to accept the facts. You'll feel much better," Nico says, trying to surpress a smile.

"I am accepting facts! I don't like Jason like that," I say. Nico shakes his head in pity.

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"You!" I cry. What's so hard to understand!

"Sure you are," Nico says, rolling his eyes.

"You're no help!" I whine. I hate being this pathetic. I'm not usually like this. Maybe I've come down with something.

"I'm trying, but you're drowning in denial."

"I can't drown!"

Nico gives me the dirtiest look. "There's no winning with you." he grumbles.

"Well, I gotta go not like Jason somewhere else," I stutter.

Nico rolls his eyes. "If you wanna come to reality, I'll be here." he says. I quickly depart from his room. Well, that was not my best idea. I can't wait to prove Nico wrong when this phase rolls over.


	3. Sulking Gone Wrong

**Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! and PLEASE leave me a comment :)**

* * *

After that rather interesting conversation with Nico, I decide to hide in my cabin. I tuck myself into my bed and try to drown out the thoughts of Jason. It fails miserably. I know sleeping won't work. Talking didn't go well either. Think Percy, think. I could talk to a child of Aphrodite. No, that'll get back to Piper. I groan and fall bak onto my bed. Moments later, I hear a knock on the door. My eyes dart open. Please gods don't let it be him!

"Yes?" I call from the bed.

"Open up. Nico says I should come talk to you," Jason says. Oh sweet Poseidon.

"I can't," I lie.

"And why is that?" he retorts. I hear a slight amount of irritation.

"I'm... changing!" I say. He sighs.

"Fine, I'll just wait." I hear him plop down on the steps outside the door.

"Bro it'll take a long time. I, um, lost my shirt!" I try to plea.

"I've seen you shirtless countless of times," he says. Damn.

"Fine." I grumble in defeat. I slowly make my way to the door and take my time opening it. Jason stands up and wipes the dust from his jeans.

"Finally! So what's up?" he asks. I try to look as nonchalant as I possibly can.

"You know, the usual," I try to lie. He's not buying it.

"Then why did Nico send me here?" He asks. He leans up against the door.

"Because he wants you to go away?" I suggest. "I don't know! He's Nico."

"You got a point there.. Wanna go sparring?" He asks. NO! my brain screams. YES! something else screams.

"Aren't you all sparred out?" I say.

"What else would we do?" he asks.

"I don't know. movie night?" I suggest. Damn. Damn. Damn! What did I just do! Please don't take it!

"Sure! I'll bring the popcorn. Meet you here at five" He says, scurrying off. Fuck! How am I going to get myself out of this one? I rush out of my cabin and bang onto Nico's door.

"Di Angelo! Open this door now!" I bark. I hear an annoyed groan from inside.

"What?!" he calls back, irritated.

"Open it!" I demand. He sighs and opens the door. He looks at me gravely.

"What do you want?" he grumbles.

"Don't 'What do you want' me! You know what you did."

"What? Sending Jason over?" he asks.

"Yes!"

"Oh man up! You're going to have to talk to him sometime. I just helped spark the fire."

"Well now, thanks to you, me and him are having a movie night." I grumble. Nico almost smirks.

"Aww how cute," he teases. I give him the best death look I can.

"Let me rephrase that. Me, you, and him are having a Movie Night." I say. He opens his mouth to argue.

"No! You caused this, you're going. Hell bring Will for all I care." Nico knows that he will lose this argument.

"Fine, but we're leaving when you two start making out." Nico knows that comment will make me leave.

I escape his cabin, my cheeks red and my heart pounding.


	4. Movie Night of Doom

After a long afternoon of "tidying up" my cabin, which consists of hiding all my laundry under the bed, I plop down on my bed with a huff. I check my watch. 5:29. Perfect. I know Jason will be here in exactly one minute. He's a stickler for precise timing... weirdo. As I'm rambling in my head someone comes in.

"Hey." Nico says. I practically jump out of my skin.

"Damn.. Do you not know how to knock?"

"You know I don't knock." Nico retorts, rolling his eyes. "Will might show up later."

"Thank the gods you got here before Jason... that would of been so awkward."

"You're right, it would of been really awkward to walk in on you two making out." Nico says, matter-of-factly. I throw a shoe at him.

"That'll never happen!" I whine with igdination.

"Much to your dismay." He retorts, smirking at me again. I roll my eyes. I hear a knock at the door. I sigh and look at my watch. 5:30. What a surprise.

"Come in!" I call.

"umm.. I can't" Jason says from the other side.

"Why?" I ask.

"Open the door and you'll see." He says. I sigh and swing the door open. I see a grinning Jason Grace with a bowl of popcorn so large it's almost laughable.

"Bro! Where'd you get that much popcorn?" I ask.

"Don't ask. I had to do a lot of favors, some that I skipped to be here so lets get started." He shuffles inside as quickly as he can with the large bowl.

"I'm not even going to ask." Nico says, laying on my bed. Jason throws a piece at him.

"Long story." He drops the popcorn on the floor. "I brought the Notebook."

"Of course you did." Nico groans from the bed. "Always has to be chick flicks."

"It's a good movie! Sue me." Jason grumbles back. He takes the liberty of destroying my bed. He puts my blanket on my recently decluttered ground and grabs a pillow to lay on.

"Di Angelo, on the ground." Jason barks. Nico rolls his eyes and slides next to Jason. Nico looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"Oops, looks like I took your spot." He scoots over and gives me a pointed look. I know what he wants. He's not getting it. I plop on the other side of Nico and smile at him.

"Nope, my spot was open thank you." I say cheekily. Nico sighs and crawls over me. He pushes me closer to Jason.

"Stay." He orders.

"I am not a dog!" I whine. He glares at me.

"I'll put the movie in." Jason says. He stands up and leans forward to put the movie in. I will admit, I may of taken a small peek of his ass. Apparently Nico noticed too. He elbows me a little too hard.

"Stop ogling." He whispers.

"I wasn't!" I grumble back. Jason plops back down next to me.

"I also brought Finding Nemo just for you." Jason teases, poking me.

"Shut up! We both know I already have it." I roll my eyes and smile.

The movie begins. It seems like as the movie progressed, Jason inched closer and closer towards me. By the end, he was touching my arm. I try to scoot away from him to get more room. That only earned me an elbow from Nico. Thankfully, a knock saves me from Nico's wrath. Nico jumps up and lets Will in. When he sees the comically large popcorn bowl, he just shakes his head.

"Percy?" He asks. Nico shakes his head.

"Nope. Jason." Will looks kinda shocked.

"Jason? Mr. Serious? No way!" Will laughs a bit.

"I guess I must of rubbed off on him." I say. I could of swore I saw Nico wink at me.

"Shut up and take a handful." Jason laughs, shoving another handful down his throat. Nico plops down next to me and smirks again. That evil, evil smirk.

"There doesn't seem to be enough room, Percy could you scoot over?" Nico asks.

"No, there's not enough room." I say. I know Nico won't take that for an answer.

"There's plenty of room. Now scoot." He pushes me so that me and Jason's shoulders are touching. Jason puts his arm around me and smiles. It's strangely comfortable.

"There, now we have plenty of room." Nico says, quickly swapping movies before ploping down next to me again. I look back at Nico and Will, they have plenty of room! I give Nico a glare.

"You have a strangely comfortable floor." Will comments. "It's almost like sitting in the sand.. The last time I sat in the sand I-" He was interrupted by Nico's elbow.

"What movie is this anyway?" Jason asks.

"Free Willy." Nico says deviously. Oh no! He knows I cry every time!

"Umm.. How about we watch... anything else?!" I try to plea.

"I like Free Willy." Will says. Jason agrees. I hate my life. The movie begins and I try to ignore it. It failed. By the end I was crying buckets. Don't judge me! I cant help it. Nico looks at me with an irritated look, as usual.

"You've literally seen this 50 times." Nico sighs. Jerk.

"It gets sadder every time!" I whine, very manlike may I add. Jason reassuringly squeezes me.

"Have you found Willy yet?" Jason teases. I spray him with water.

"Is movie night over now?" I ask. Nico raises an eyebrow.

"Why the rush? We have one more movie. My choice." Nico says. He puts in his movie. I don't know the name of the movie and I don't want to know. I screamed 52 times within the first 10 minutes. Jason screamed 56 times.. Not gonna brag but.. I'm manlier.

"You wimps" Nico shakes his head.

"Well excuse us for not watching horror movies religiously!" I sass. He raises an eyebrow.

"Still makes you wimps." Nico says. About halfway through, some disturbing creature that looks like a deformed potato attacks a kitten. A kitten! Moments later, we hear a loud bang. Jason shrieks and jumps into my lap.

"Calm down Grace, it was just the movie." Nico rolls his eyes. Jason's surprisingly... comfortable. I almost want him to stay. Almost. I push him off. He tries to laugh it off.

"I didn't jump into his lap, he slid under me.. duh" Jason says, blushing slightly. Nico taps my arm.

"You know you're bulging right?" He whispers. I look down in horror. I cross my legs to cover it.

"It wasn't because of him!" I whisper back vehemately.

"Sure..." Nico rolls his eyes.

"Ok movie night over bye." I say, quickly turning the movie off. Jason bends over to grab the popcorn. I make sure to make it extra obvious that I wasn't looking.

"That was fun, thanks for the invite" Will says. "Good luck with.." Nico elbows him again. I glare at Nico.

"You told him?!" I whisper.

"He assumed! You're kinda obvious you know." He whispers back.

"Shut up and get out." I say, pushing him out before he can do more damage.

"That was fun... Next time its in my cabin." Jason says.

"So your dad can just stare at us?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"It's not that bad." He says. He then stands at the doorway for a bit, almost like he was expecting something.

"Yes it is.. now get out so I can sleep." I say smiling. He smiles and looks towards the ground, he might be blushing. Blushing?! I'm just crazy. Yeah.. crazy. I walk towards him.

"Need help with the popcorn?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I have plenty of muscle thank you." He teases. I roll my eyes. He seems to be wanting something, I just don't know what. Finally, he slowly backs out of the cabin with his popcorn.

"We are sparing tomorrow.." He says. I smirk.

"Can't wait to get your ass kicked huh?" I say with a laugh. He rolls his eyes.

"Its on Grace." He then walks towards his cabin. I shut the door and try not to stare.


	5. Percy Dreams, Piper Schemes

Why am I such an idiot?! Why in the world would I agree to spar with Jason again! That's what caused this problem in the first place! I don't know what I should do. If I don't go he will get suspicious, but if I do I'll probably do something stupid again. Maybe I could just run and live with the fish. Yeah! I'm sure I'll fit in.

Snap out of it.

Just get the room "clean" and worry about Jason-gate 2015 later. I quickly shove more stuff under my bed before plopping down onto my bed. Before I know it, my eyes slip shut and I fall asleep.

I'm sitting on the beach, the wind blowing through my hair. Nothing seems off. Yet. I lay back on the sand, soaking up the sweet UV rays. Suddenly, there's a shadow above me. I don't even want to look and see who it is. Please be a solar eclipse! Or aliens!

"Hey bro, mind if I join ya?" Jason asks from above me. Of course it's Jason.

"S-Sure" I mumble, still not opening my eyes. His shirt better be on. I feel Jason plop down next to me.

"So why are you just laying here?" Jason asks, poking me.

"Just felt like it, you flying folk wouldn't understand." I say cheekily, smirking towards him, my eyes still closed. I hear Jason chuckle next to me.

"Shut up fishface." He laughs. I feel him shift a bit closer. I scoot a little bit to compensate for his shift.

"Fishface? That's a new one." I chuckle. "Beats bird breath."

"Bird breath isn't even funny!" Jason scoffs. I think it's funny but what do I know? I'm just a fishface.

"Yes it is!" I whine.

"It is not!" He argues back.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Suddenly, I feel Jason grab my face. Before I could comprehend what was happening, his lips were pressed against mine. I am in utter confusion. Did Jason Grace just put his lips on me? Did I like it? What am I gonna have for dinner?

When I open my eyes again, I am back in my cabin. I sigh. It was just a dream. But it felt... so real. I could even feel his breath on my cheek..

Snap out of it! I bet a child of Hypnos is up to this. I roll off of my bed and land face first onto the ground.

Ugh.

I can't face Jason after that dream! I would definitely do something stupid. I need an excuse. I could say I have explosive diarhhea. No, he wouldn't fall for that. Maybe I could disguise as Nico for the day. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I call.

"May I come in?" Piper asks. I almost faint. Why is she here?!

"S-Sure.." I say, trying to hide the tremble in my voice. She opens the door. At first glance, she seems calm. Maybe I won't die today.

"So what's up?" I ask, sitting on the bed.

"Annabeth sent me." She says, leaning against the door. Oh dear.

"Oh? Why?" I ask. She sighs.

"She feels that something's on your mind. Something romantic. About someone else." She says calmly. Shit.

"W-What? That's crazy!" I stutter. Welp, so much for keeping calm. My heart is pounding,. My foot is tapping violently. I don't know what to do. I'm not even sure about my feelings right now.

"Love is a very complicated thing you know." She chuckles a little bit. "My mother does like to throw curve balls at us."

"I know, I know." I sigh. I'm not really sure where this is going, but I'm sure I'll mess it up somehow.

"So what's on your mind? And don't say nothing, I know that's not true." She asks. I grunt. There goes my answer.

"I-I don't know, I've been having really weird feelings towards someone." I say, avoiding her gaze. There's no way I'm going to tell her it's Jason.

"I've suspected that." Piper chuckles, she walks over and sits next to me on the bed. "You know you can tell us anything right?"

"Yeah." I sigh.

"Is this person a guy?" She asks. My eyes widen.

"Ummm..."

"I'm going to take that as a yes." She laughs a bit. A blush spreads across my face.

"Yeah it's a dude." I mumble. She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It's normal to have these feelings Percy, especially since you're Greek." She says. Oh Poseidon. I really do not want to have this conversation.

"Piper, I'm fine. I promise." I sigh. "I just need to think about a few things that's all." She nods and stands up.

"Alright, just remember. The heart wants what the heart wants, fighting it won't change a thing." She says as she exits my cabin. I fall back onto the bed and bury my head into my pillow. Jason's gonna be the end of me.


	6. Iris Call Gone Wrong

I have to tell Nico about that dream. He'd know what to do. Hopefully. I pace across my sandy floor. How am I going to get there without being discovered? Iris message! Duh! Please Poseidon let me have a drachma! After digging through the mountain under my bed, I find one drachma. I let out a sigh. I have hope now. I go to my fountain and offer the coin to Iris. Once the picture becomes clear, I see Nico. As I open my mouth to greet him I hear another voice.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" The voice asks. Oh my. It's Jason.

"What do you mean?" Nico asks nonchalantly. So far they haven't noticed the message.

"Percy's been acting really strange lately; I'm kinda worried." Jason says, sitting on Nico's bed.

"Since when?" Nico asks. I give him credit, he's good at hiding the fact that he knows.

"We were sparring one day, and he suddenly started to act strange. Like he saw a ghost." Jason says. My heart sinks a bit. He actually looks concerned.

"Maybe he realized how annoying you are?" Nico suggests with the slightest smile. Jason chuckles slightly.

"Come on, this is serious." He says.

"Sorry, go on?" Nico says. Jason clears his throat before continuing.

"I've tried to get him to go sparring, but he keeps on saying no."

"But he did have the movie night." Nico says, trying to cheer him up. He just sighs.

"I know, but he still acted strange." He says, staring at the ground.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Nico says. Jason shakes his head.

"Nico..." He says, his voice lowers and cracks a bit, almost like he's afraid to speak.

"What?" Nico asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think Percy found out that I like him?" He says, a slight blush overtaking his face. My jaw drops. Jason Grace likes me. I gasp, a little too loudly because they both turn and see me. Jason jumps to his feet.

"Percy wait!" He calls. He's too late, I end the call and dive into my bed to hide forever.


	7. Reality Check, Please!

Jason Grace likes me. This has to be a sick joke! He can't like me! He's dating Piper, and I'm dating Annabeth. Did Nico know this whole time? He must have. He should have told me!  
I don't know what to do! Should I flee? Should I live underwater and change my name? I wish I could talk to Nico, but he's probably still with Jason.  
Should I chance it? Before I can even think about how to get out of this mess, I hear footsteps outside my cabin door.  
Great! It's probably Jason! What do I do?! Maybe I can act like I'm not here. Great idea me! Before I can hide, I hear the familiar knock on my door.

Crap! 

"Percy... I know you're in there.." Jason says from the other side. I don't answer. Maybe he'll go away?

"Can I please talk to you?" He asks. I stay silent as I slowly slink to the door.

"He's in there. I know it" I hear a second voice say. It has to be Nico. See! I knew he'd be with Jason.

"You know he's not going to answer." Jason says. I can hear the melancholy in his voice. Damn! Damn! Damn! What am I going to do?! I don't want him to think I hate him but I also don't want to talk about it.

"Fine, but you two are going to have to talk this out eventually." Nico says.

"I know I know" Jason mumbles. I hear footsteps walk away. I sigh with relief. I go to sit on my bed when I hear a voice.

"You know you can't avoid this right?" The voice says. I whip around to see the intruder. Shock of the day, it's Nico.

"I know" I sigh "I just don't want to do it" Nico shakes his head.

"But you have to! Do you want people to catch on?" He asks.

"No one is going to catch on" I say

"Oh really? So tell me this, what happens when people start to notice that you and Grace aren't talking to each other? People will start asking questions." He says, plopping on my bed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there" I say, crossing my arms.

"Fine. but don't come crying to me when this all blows up." He says. Before I can come up with my witty amazing comeback like I always do, he disappears in the shadows.


End file.
